Espero
by Maki-san
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta que el amor que siempre esperaste estuvo a tu lado siempre? o vuelves tus ojos a el o continuas por un nuevo camino


ESPERO

Mas grande fue aún mi sorpresa cuando creí despertar de ese letargo que desearía eterno y me encontré en el lugar de siempre, la misma posición, el mismo sentido de desorientación, la inmovilidad total y el único punto reconocible entre ese mundo de sombras en el cual vivía desde hace tiempo, esa piedra erigida desde el piso en la cual se leían inscripciones irreconocibles, con delicadas formas en su nacimiento de distintos perfiles a cada abrir y cerrar de ojos; la joya creciente sobre mi, tan diáfana, ese diamante circular que parecía haberse roto hace miles de años tratando de herir la placa eterna tan azul oscura como....  no lo recuerdo... ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?¿Quién soy?¿De donde vengo?¿Desde hace cuanto mi libertad pareció terminar aquí? Podría pasar todo el tiempo cuestionando estos sucesos inconexos entre si, como lo he venido haciendo desde hace tanto o tratando de diferenciar los objetos a mi alrededor ¡tanto tiempo! Y la única conclusión a la que llego es que a mi alrededor todo parece ser piedras unas mas preciosas que otras pero objetos inertemente fríos al final.

Incluso he perdido las nociones básicas de mi ambiente, el diamante ya no trata de entrar a la fuerza por mis ojos queriendo mostrarme las rocosas formas a mi alrededor; torturándome con su movimiento, aparece de pronto frente a mi y sin siquiera darme cuenta se desliza por entre la placa oscura, intento observar su trayecto mientras esquiva esos pequeños obstáculos luminosos, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece obligándome a mantener la misma posición, solo puedo apreciar que su luz se debilita al ver que mi propia sombra se evapora y por eso creo que desaparece perdiéndose entre las infinitas gemas dispersadas en desorden sobre la placa, y luego de dormir y despertar casi al mismo tiempo veo ese cristal de nuevo ante mí; a veces creo que esa joya al fin estalla por completo porque su luz es tan eterna como lo fue su oscuridad; me invade ese sentimiento de culpa, siento que eso no deben verlo mis ojos y me hundo en ese sueño profundo que me tienta a mantenerme así pero en ese mismo instante algo me hace regresar a mi lugar y ya no es ni siquiera una sorpresa encontrarme allí, incluso se perfectamente cada detalle, cada sombra, todo de memoria, es de nuevo el mismo lugar y al frente esa piedra alta tratando de alcanzarme, a sus pies esas formas que nacen delicadamente de su suelo con colores tan vivos, variados y distintos cada vez que creo es lo único que llega a confortarme, la joya pareciera desvanecerse una vez mas pero con la misma intensidad vuelve a nacer frente a mi; hay veces en las que las gemas desaparecen como si desearan al menos una vez dejarme en paz, y hay otras en las que el hermoso azul oscuro se vuelve fríamente negro con su nítida ausencia total de luz a la que amo talvez tanto como cuando se torna azul pero tan hiriente que no quiero tratar de recordar el porque.

Siento el cansancio sobre mí y mi cuerpo del cual aun no he recuperado toda voluntad para mover se deja llevar por el mismo ciclo; ahí frente a lo mismo las "siluetas conocidas" y desconocidas a la vez, la luz reflejada sobre esos signos aún velados a mi mente...  ahora lo entiendo, es la luna sobre mí, casi palpitando en el plano azul como simulando el brillo en tus ojos, brillo amado que siempre estuvo ahí, por eso decidí quedarme aquí esperándote, el cielo era en realidad el dibujo de tus ojos, tus ojos fueron los que robaron mi libertad y me condenaron a la dulce tortura de poder observarlos solo desde la lejanía, tal vez han pasado años o siglos para que pueda comprender una mínima parte de mi cautiverio y tan solo puedo sonreír ¿En realidad esta bien creer que si me quedo aquí algún día volverás? Me gustaría saber como lograste encerrar mi alma en tus ojos y así ir limpiándola un poco cada día, ahora me siento tan liviano que quisiera flotar eternamente en el limbo, pero recuerdo que estando a tu lado me sentía de igual forma y tu calor era un elixir renovante de mi energía por eso no deseo nunca alejarme de ti, por eso sigo aún encerrado aquí, esperando de nuevo el profundo sueño para acortar tu llegada

Sé exactamente lo que voy a ver antes de verlo, los mismos pliegues, los mismos rayos de luz, todo es igual... no... ya no es igual, frente a mi no se encuentra la misma curvatura, es una silueta, la sorpresa no fue encontrarme con lo mismo sino encontrar una mujer sentada frente a mí dejando flores al pie de la roca y cuando gira su rostro veo el azul del que me enamore, la luna que era comparable con el brillo oculto bajo tus párpados ¿Cuánto tiempo me habré engañado a mi mismo creyendo que el cielo era la replica de tus ojos? Cuando los tuyos reflejan vida y todo lo que hay a mi alrededor siempre ha sido muerte.

Te levantas y puedo verte como si fueras mi propio reflejo en un espejo pero por alguna razón no puedo verme es tus ojos y tú con tu mirada perdida en el horizonte dices "No desesperes ya falta poco para que este junto a ti" cuando te vas incluso puedo sentir tu fragancia, tan real, tan penetrante que me devuelve una parte perdida en mí y la lectura de la inerte roca se hace nítida es un espada atravesando un corazón, o tal vez se refiere a mi alma; trato de responderte en lo que a mi parecer es en voz alta, supongo que hoy te quedaste a mi lado hasta que el sol cayo completamente sin importarte lo perjudicial que es para ti "No te preocupes amor mío aún espero pacientemente tu llegada" y la ausencia de luz que amo también se me presenta como una ilusión esperada con ansias desde el comienzo, la hermosura de una cabellera negra y los penetrantes ojos de igual color, la dulce boca que me dice "Ahora descansaras en paz" va desvaneciéndose junto con mis invisibles ataduras y cuando al fin puedo voltear para verte entre las decenas de piedras iguales a la que estaban frente a mí noto que tu cuerpo cae al suelo haciéndoseme inalcanzable y mis ojos son cerrados por unas manos que me cubren desde atrás, de lo único que en realidad puedo estar seguro es que ese envolvente aroma a jazmines trae consigo la libertad que anhelaba, a fin de cuentas eso es por lo que esperaba...

~OWARI~

Maki-san

24/mar/04

Agradecimientos especiales: A ustedes por leer mi fic ojalá y haya sido de su agrado; a Blankaoru, Kikyo y Daguer de no ser por ellos nunca publicaría nada

Dedicado a Maki-san de parte de Maki-san, por ser su cumpleaños numero 18 este día, ojalá y te regalen lo que deseas


End file.
